


Something about a random date

by PuddingTyan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTyan/pseuds/PuddingTyan
Summary: A random (or not so) meeting in Halloween.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Something about a random date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something about a random date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622711) by Сыч001. 



A cold wind blew in her face, making her squint and sniff, to be honest it wasn't so elegant. She already was pretty cold walking around evening Greendale, but she didn't really want to go home. Maybe this is exactly what she need now: deserted streets, the smell of fallen leaves, and a silence so dense that even the sound of her own footsteps seems distant and surreal. Her breath came out in white clouds of steam when she took a particulary deep breath.

Shoving her gloved hands deeper into the pockets of her favorite black coat, Zelda went faster, hoping to keep warm. She always was "frozen", Edward often threw a jokes that working in the morgue suits her well, because her hands usually as cold as hands of her "clients". And Zelda always laughed when she put her cold hands on her brother's neck as response and saw him wince. With sad smile at the memory woman turned into one of the not-so-well-known streets. Walking with long steps past the neat houses, she almost didn't notice the maliciously grinning pumpkins that "followed" her with a look of fiery eyes-slits. She never liked Halloween.

Don't get it wrong, it had nothing to deal with Sabrina. She truly loved her niece. And of course on her birthday Zelda always had a few warm words for the girl and an affectionate hug(the gift was usually handled by Hilda). So this morning, when she came down to the kitchen, she embraced Sabrina, kissed her on the forehead, and congratulated her on her 17th birthday. With each passing year Sabrina became more like her father: the same stubborn look, the same sharpness of judgment, the same thirst for justice and a desire for speed decisions. Oh, sometimes this young lady could be quite a headache and last year easily proved that (Zelda still remembers previous 31 October with a shudder). But when Zelda take a look, she sees her brother, and every year she asked a silent question: "Well, Edward? How do you like our girl? For one more year more mature... I hope we raised her well and you aren't disappointed, dear."

On Sabrina's birthday, Zelda missed her brother especially much and even the passing years hadn't changed that. So she didin't even wan't to accept that the whole town was celebrating a Halloween. Children are dressed in something weird and knocking on the door of morgue with the stupid adage "trick or treat?" they irritated her especially much. So most of the time it was Hilda, who opend the door for the kids, and sometimes it was Ambrose. The house accepted her behavior and had long been accustomed to the fact that on 31st, towards night, when the streets of the city were empty, Zelda went for a long walk, sometimes (rarely, in fact) returning in the morning.

Zelda couldn't tell how long ago it began. But ones she discovered that long walk on foot, so long that when she came home, the witch couldn't feel her feet, helped. They helped her cope with her own thoughts. With this weight that settled on her chest and didn't allow her to breathe. With a dull sense of longing and powerlessness. After each walk, she felt as if another piece of her broken heart became on it's own place. It was getting easier.

Burying her nose in a maroon knitted scarf, the witch shivered. Yes, it't getting colder. And darker. After a few more steps, woman suddenly stopped and turned her eyes to the sky. The stars were already out, twinkling softly, growing brighter by the second. She took a thin white cigarette from a pack in her pocket and lit it with flick of the lighter. She took a couple of puffs and blew smoke into the sky. Yes, seems like it was exactly what she needed: smoke alone and stare at the stars. Tightening, second one, third one... Smoke swirled jn her lungs, bringing peace. The witch chuckled while staring at the sky. The autumn stars, to Zelda, were more beautiful than the others: small and pickly, they reminded her of sparcks from sparckler. She had been finishing her cigarette when her loneliness ceased to be so. The sound of heels tapping on the pavement broke the silence. And it was getting closer to her. The witch turned her head to the right. The silhouette was vaguely familiar.

"Zelda," the greeting sounded, dispelling all doubts.  
"My Queen," the woman nodded respectfully.  
"Oh, leave this "official," grinned Lilith, "we are not in the Church and not even at the reception of the Queen of England." approaching Zelda, she carefully examined her from head to toe.  
"Even? I think she would be flatterd by this remark," Zelda grunted in response and took unother puff.  
"No doubt. What are you doing here?" bending her head to one side, the demoness watched as the witch's lips closed around cigarette.  
"I can ask you the same."  
"I was searching for you. Don't look so surprised! I didn't find you in your bedroom, and when I went downstairs, your dear sister informed me that you had left and would be back late. I asked were could you go, but she didn't know, so I applied a search spell and now I'm companying you with star-worshiping... you did this before I appeared?"  
"What were you doing in my bedroom?" the woman asked in response to this triad.  
"Well, you wasn't in your cabinet in Academy..."  
"Why it wasn't possible to knock the door?" Zelda rolled her eyes.  
"Perhaps I wanted to see the surprised faces of your relatives when I went down the stairs?" Lilith answered with question.  
"Oh of course, such a person visited their house! And came out not from somewhere, but from my bedroom!"  
"Oh please, don't be angry!" Lilith frankly enjoyed this dialogue. Sparkles full of joy danced in her eyes. Don't even ask how Zelda was able to see it in the dark. "Would you like to ask why I was looking for you?"  
"Maybe," the witch turned her attention to the interlocutor, with a deft click threw a cigarette at a nearby urn.  
"Not to elegant, don't you find so?" following the flight of cigarette, she grinned.  
"But efective," Zelda smiled. "I suppose you wanted to tell me something about Academy? Church?"  
"Right. But, apparently, you're not up to it now..." grabbing Zelda's arm, Lilith gently led her further down the street.  
"Why do you think so?" not resisting to an unexpected initiative, Zelda was adjusted to step of the Mistress. In the end, she froze standing in one place.  
"Your sister is very talkative at times, I hope you knew. Cute scarf. Though not in your style."  
"I'll kill her," she burned her cheeks with a blush. Anyone, but not Lilith. No. She shouldn't have known about this. This... this is to personal.  
"Just not a shovel, please!" she grinned. "Hilda asked, if you won't calm at your home, to use something not so large this time."  
"I'll kill her. Resurrect an kill again. How long have you been talking that she even blutered out this to you?" Bluch crawled from cheeks to neck. Zelda stopped freezing.  
"Not so long. I'm just extremely churming interlocutor," Lilith winked and tucked a chesnut lock through her ear. A couple of minutes passed in silence. Looking at the woman next to her and noting how tightly she pressed her lips and frowned, the witch sighed. "Zelda..." she called softly. "We all lost someone. Once upon a time it's okay to miss."

This simple phrase made it difficult to breathe. Zelda tried to breathe and couldn't - a lump in her throat interfered. Where have gone all the walls she built around herself for years? Where is here famouse poise? Why, why right now, at this current moment of particular vulnerability, she is next to anyone, but to the one in front of whom the most genuine feelings are most terrible to show? She'll kill Hilda. And doesn't matter that this will be the third time she has commited to do so.

"Everything is all right?" from the sincere participation sounded in Lilith's voice, it became completely unbearable.  
"Yes," an impudent lie, but it doesn't matter. "Where are we?" Zelda stopped and looked around. In the dark, albeit diluted by the light of the lanterns, it was difficult to understand on wich street they were now.  
"Relatively close to your home," the witch thoughtfully answered. "And quite close to my favorite coffee house. Let me treat you?"  
"There is a coffee house in our town?" the woman looked at her in surprise.  
"You won't believe, but yes!" she smiled and pulled her hand further down the street. "Let's go faster, you're completely frozen."  
"Does any place work so late?"  
"This place does."

Until the coffee house, they didn't part their hands. Zelda decided not to ask why and Lilith didn't even think about it. But for both women the wasn't any more natural feeling than to hold hands. Perhaps it was exactly what they both needed. The bell rang when women entered the room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee surrounded them warming them. Music quietly sounded from the radio that was somewhere in the back of the room.

"What would you like to order?" Lilith turned to Zelda.  
"Are they making Irish coffee there?"  
"Yes," smiled the demoness.  
"Excellent," looking around, Zelda went to the attracted table. She took off her coat, hanging it on the back of the chair, carefully folded the scarf and laid it on the edge of the table. Waiting for Lilith to join her, the witch thoughtfully looked around the coffee house. It was...cozy in there. Dark oak floors, walls of pleasant beige color, Viennese chairs of dark walnut color with bright embroidered cushions on the seats and the tables of the same dark walnut color, small lamps hanging from the ceiling... Music played in the background. Then a cup of arpmatic drink with a light tap came in front of Zelda.   
"I didn't think you like coffee," taking a little sip, she sighed with a satisfaction.  
"Addicted to a year of human life," the witch answered, taking her coat, and like Zelda, hanging it on a chair. "I have to please myself with something, while I looked after your restless niece, didn't I?"  
"And why was it at the instigation that she was so "restless", let me remember..." Zelda erected her "eyes of sorrow". "I can't believe that a whole year has passed since those events... What are you doing?"

Watching Lilith try to catch a pipe with lips with her incredible comic expression on her face, Spellman struggled not to laugh in her voice. It didn't go well.  
"Drink a latte. At least I'm trying to," taking a passession of pipe, she took a sip and let out a groan full of pleasure. "Devilishly delicious!"  
"Do you miss this in Hell?"  
"Yes, a little."

After there was a cozy silence. The cups were almost half empty when Lilith asked. "Whose scarf is this?"  
After spending a second thinking, Zelda replied. "My brother's. I always wear it when I go for a walk on Halloween."  
"This color suits you," the demoness titled her head slightly to the side, listening to something.  
"Thanks."

Smiling back, Lilith rose to her feet, walked around the table and stood in front of Zelda, holding out her hand.  
"Let's dance!"  
"What? I... I not..." she was confused.  
"Come on! This is my favorite song! I beg you, as my High Priestess!" it was a manipulation and both knew it. "You need to scatter, so what could be better?"

Once again rolling her eyes, the woman gave her a hand and stood up. In a couple of steps, being in the center of the room, they stood opposite each other. Gently laying her hand on Zelda's waist, Lilith pressed her to herself, interlacing the fingers of each other hand with Zelda's. One-two-three, one-two-three - slowly moving in a circle, they were silent, looking into each other's eyes and smiling with the corners of their lips.

"You can't cut me loose until you show me, I told you the truth about the old me and now you use confession as the proof? Do what you have to do - go ahead and act the fool. What if in the end you want so bad to forgive, but you cannot forget. So - so tied up, we've been here before. So (so tied up) you want something more: lover, best friend - my worst enemy. You know I won't ler you get away."

"You're great dancer, Zelda."  
"I guess, this is because of my partner."

The proximity of someone else's body was cozy and warm and from the fact that Lilith carefully led in the dance, her heart was flooded with tenderness of such strength that Zelda couldn't resist and pressed her cheek to her shoulder. Sighed softly. Later, she'll regretted this impulse, she knew it, but now it was to good to think about anything else. Crouching a little closer in response, the demoness buried her nose in hee red curls: definitely, the smell of Zelda is now her beloved. Perhaps later she would even tell her about it.

The song ended unexpectedly for both of them. The last chord fell silent some time ago and they still continued to sway and cling to each other before they realized that there was silence around. Zelda smilled.  
"Well...thanks for the dance. It was wonderful."  
"I'm glad," Lilith wasn't hurry to increase the distance between them.  
"I think we should go," the witch gently pulled over the shoulders of her partner, pulled away and went to their table. She drank the cooled coffee in a couple of sips, threw a coat over her shoulders and tied a scarf. She turned to Lilith, waiting for her to get dressed. A few minutes later they were on the street.

Zelda didn't like goodbyes. Even short ones. She prefferred to leave without turning around and it doesn't matter in what situation: whether it's a buisness meeting or a personal meeting. But to deal like that with the Queen was at least impolite and the maximum was fraught with consequences. And who knows which ones?

"I'm sure I'll see you..." a look at the watch. "This morning at the Academy, so I don't say goodbye. After all, you were looking for me for the sake of conversation.

The blue eyes opposite flashed fervently.  
"And don't doubt that it will take a place. And now..." with a confident gesture squeezing Zelda's forearm, Lilith whispered a spell. Women found themselves in front of Spellman's house in no time.  
"Good night, Zelda. See you this morning," and leaving thr chaste kiss on her cheek, she disappeared.

Pensively touching the place of the kiss, Zelda climbed the steps to the door and, giving final look around, went into the house.

***

Sitting in bed, the witch listened to the neasured tick of the clock. She will think about everything that happened later. And know Zelda knew she was starting to love Halloween. Quite a bit, but love.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Cold War Kids - So tied up (feat. Bishop Briggs)


End file.
